It All Began in the Rain
by MusicManiac24
Summary: "Now you know too much. I can't let you leave." Set after Roxanne dumped Megamind. What happens when girl finds Megamind's car out in the rain? Inpired from the movie and a 'What if' thought. Major movie spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen it.
1. The meeting

'Can today be any worse?' I screamed inside my brain as I furiously trudged to my apartment, I didn't think that I really needed a car since my job was just a walking distance, or used to be.

A crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning answered for me, "This is just freaking great!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air before reluctantly stepping out into the pouring rain.

"First, I lose my job and this. Stupid weather men, is nothing ever right with this city?" I grumbled under my breath, shivering and drenched from the fact that I hadn't brought a jacket, much less an umbrella.

'Channel 5 News is going to regret that he ever considered firing m-' My thoughts were broken as I slammed hard against something metal, knocking me down backward flat on my butt onto the sidewalk.

I groaned, shaken by what the heck had just happened, and gazed up to the empty street, "What the?"

Trying to regain my balance, I pulled my self together. Managing to stand straight, I stared intently at the strip of road in front of me, barely catching the outline of the object I had slammed against.

I slowly stepped forward, stretching my arms out in front of me, until my hands came into contact with a cold, wet metal, "What the heck?" I whispered as I felt around its slippery surface.

I stopped when my hand felt an indent of some kind. Pushing my hand in deeper, I noticed there was a piece could be moved. I tugged forward, opening a door to what seemed to be the inside of a car, "An…invisible…car?"

I scanned the area, hoping someone was around, "Um, Hello?" I called out over the rain, "Did anyone, um, misplace there invisible car?"

Noticing nobody here or anyone answering me, I crawled inside the car, taking a deeper look and hoping to find some information there. As soon as I managed to shut the car door, everything beeped to life at once, "Where to Megamind?" The friendly automatic voice spoke up asking me.

'Megamind? This is Megamind's car?' I was utterly speechless, "Uh…"

"Setting directions for Home." The friendly voice responded to my bright comment and took off in an instant.

I was just about to say otherwise, but then it hit me, 'This could be my lucky break. A cover story on Megamind and all of his most deepest, darkest secrets would be my ticket back in. I would be a way better reporter then Roxanne Ritchie could only dream of.'

I smirked at the devilish thought as the car had come to slow stop, "Welcome home."

What stood before me was the vault of all his secrets, the inside of his secret lair. It was filled with all the gizmos and gadgets that you could imagine a super villain having.

I stepped out amazed beyond belief, 'This is," I began speechless, but a grin slowly crept its way across my face, "Amazing! I'm going to be the greatest reporter ever!" I exclaimed until a loud creak from across the room told me otherwise.

I whipped my shocked to see Megamind standing at the door. I scrambled to the other side of the car hoping he didn't notice me at all, "Okay, Minion!" He yelled, "You were right! I was.. less right!"

'Minion? Who is Minion? Is he taking about the robot fish?' I noted.

"We should stick to what were good at…being bad." He continued sounding embarrassed.

'I wonder what happened between them to make him so upset.' I thought.

"Minion?" He pleaded again and I didn't even mumble a word not wanting to be found.

There was a very long pause. I was to curious not to know what was going on and I barely tilted my head from around the car peering at him, 'What is he just standing there?' I thought puzzled.

He unexpectedly whistled, summoning about thirty blue tiny flying robots, "You there." He pointed demandingly to one. It stared at him as if saying, 'me?' and the other robot thrust him forward, "Yeah you." It slowly hovered forward, "Bring out the Black Mumba." He commanded and they followed and flew off towards my direction.

Out of panic, I slammed my back against the car hoping none of them caught sight of me with there mechanical eyes, but I unfortunately caused the car to jolt, catching the attention of one of them.

I gasped, terror racking my body and instinctively bound out from behind the car in clear view of both Megamind and the robots.

I mad a break for it as soon as my eyes made contact with his, "You there, stop!" He ordered, but I didn't have much of a choice since the robots had cornered me, snatched me by the arms and dragged me directly to him, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, I found your, uh, car and I didn't know who it belonged to and-"

"That doesn't answer my question." He retorted interrupted me.

"Jay Lakeview from Channel 5 news. Look, I'm really sorry about everything and I thought if I came here that-"

"You'd what? Drain me of whatever Roxanne Ritchie left; make me feel anymore like a smaller person?" He coldly snapped at me sounding almost heartbroken.

'Him and Ritchie had a thing?' I realized, "No, what? What are you even talking about?"

He grunted, "Now you know too much. I can't let you leave."

I gasped, "What are you going to do to me?"

He was silent, as if thinking hard about it, and then grunted once more, "Nothing, for now. I'm late, I have too much to do." He replied striding off as the robots followed close by dragging me with them.

"Late for what?" I pried hoping to get some information.

He smirked devilishly after realizing his robots had no idea what to do with me, "To take down the Titian. Tie her up boys, make sure she can't escape."

They understood and hauled me away. I could still hear his maniacal laughter echo through the whole hideout.


	2. Plans

**Looking back at my last chapter, I couldn't figure out what the heck was missing. Then I realized that I had totally forgot a intro. So I'm going to do one now.**

**First off, thanks to all who reviewed, read, faved and alerted this story. I have never had this many on the first chapter of any other story, you guys make me feel special. ^-^**

**Anyway, thanks for all the corrections and feedback, I had no idea that I was spelling Tighten's name wrong or the fact that all the characters are surprisingly in character, because I really didn't think they were, but now that I look at it, they totally are.**

**I'm also thinking of changing the title for the story, maybe to Unexpectied Circumtances, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Now, I know you guys have been probably dieing for this chapter, so I'm not going to keep you any longer. But I do think I messed of with keeping them in character this time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Prepare Tighten to go down in style." He manically laughed once the sheet fell to the ground uncovering his newest creation, a giant robot once electrically charged, seemed to mirror his exact movements.

"So, let me get this straight," I began cautiously not straining my wrists against the thick ropes that confined me to the chair, "You're mad at this Tighten fellow, why exactly?"

He stared blankly at me as if I was a complete idiot, "I'm not mad at him." He groaned rolling his eyes, "He's the hero, I'm the villain, that's how it works."

"Oh, so you do miss Metroman. I see." I was toying with him.

He had an incredulous look plastered on his face, "No that's not-," He groaned once more, "Never mind, your distracting me."

"Well gee, I'm sorry. It gets kinda lonely when the only person in the room won't speak to you and rather mess with his robot do-hicky." I retorted with a glare.

He paused staring at me intently with a rather unusual look in his eyes, "What?" I asked finally.

He shook his head as if shaking away a thought of some kind, "Uh nothing. I need to focus." He replied sounding a bit puzzled before returning to work on his robot.

I sighed, "Can I at least be loosened a bit? I promise I won't run away."

The serious, cold expression had returned in his eyes, "And have you dash off revealing all my secrets? Never." He snapped returning to fiddle with his robot.

I sighed hating the silence, "What did you mean about Roxanne?"

"What are you going on about now?" He was more annoyed then cold.

"Earlier you said that I 'Drain you of whatever Roxanne Ritchie left; make you feel anymore like a smaller person'. What did you-"

"Don't ever speak that name again, you hear me?" His rage was bluntly noticeable.

"I was just-"

He cut me off, gripping both armrests of the chair his face only two inches away from mine, "You news reports are all alike, nosey. You steal whatever you can from innocent people until there is nothing left and move on."

I was speechless at all rage that he had stored up on this woman, "I- uh..I-"

"I was right wasn't I." His tone turned solemn as he pulled away releasing his grip and standing tall , "Never stick your nose where it shouldn't be. You of all people should know that by now." His eyes held a blank stare as he effortlessly went back to his tinkering as if nothing had happened.

I slowly hung my head in silence feeling hopeless, "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

I could hear the soft scuffs from his shoes, "What was that?" His tone was a bit gentler.

I sniffed not baring to look at him, "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only-" I fought against the tears.

The clacking of his footsteps grew steadily louder as he approached me and I could feel the softness of the fingers from his glove as it brushed across my chin pushing me to his now softer gaze, "Only what?"

I stared pathetically back at him, "Please let me go." I whimpered.

His gaze turned resentful and he harshly released my chin, "You are never leaving, Jay Lakeview, for as long as you and I should both live." He decreed and continued, leaving me without so much as a trace of hope.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesome, thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Backup Plan

**It didn't feel very fair to me to just leave you with a cliffy for the next few days, so I decided to post another chapter. **

**And yes, it's longer, and yes it has Roxanne in it. **

**I think stayed mostly in character this time.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly awoken from my dreamless sleep feeling the ropes suddenly looser on my feet. Once I registered what was happening I could tell why, "Megamind? What are you doing?"

He stared at me with an apologetic look sketched on his face, "I'm setting you free. I would use one of my lasers, but minion usually knew where to find those, so I have to do it manually. I also don't have any spare clothes for your size." He rambled.

I sighed, ignoring the last comment, in mild frustration, "No, I mean why?"

He now started loosening the ropes tied tightly against my arms, "This was a terrible mistake. I was just-" He paused thinking intently for a moment, "I have other important manners to deal with and leaving you confined to a chair is probably not the best solution." He had just lessened the last knot was now staring at me with a genuine sincere look upon his face.

'He's changed.' I thought and smiled slowly starting to feel my arms and legs again.

Once the numbness wore off, without a thought, I hugged him "Thank you."

His body went ridged seeming confused, but he eventually calmed down wrapping his arms around my back, "Thanks for bringing my car back."

I chuckled a bit backing off, "I hope I didn't dent it in anyway. Since it was invisible when I found it, I practically slammed into it out in the rain."

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked his tone suddenly concerned.

'He cares?' I wondered, "No, I'm perfectly fine," and that's when I noticed how messed up he looked, "What happened to you?"

"What? Oh this." He gestured to his ripped outfit, "Tighten."

I raised an eyebrow, "Tighten?"

He sighed, "He's a complete disaster." He began pacing backward and forward in thought, "He doesn't want to be the super hero, he wants to be the super villain getting rid of me in the process."

He groaned covering one of his eyes with his hand in defeat," What was I thinking when I created him? He's a complete monster."

"Wait, you created him?" I asked hearing this for the first time.

"Yes I already know, I'm an awful person, blah, blah, blah, but that doesn't solve anything." He ignored me thinking intently for a moment.

His face suddenly lit up, "I need to find Roxanne, she'll know what to do."

"Whoa," I interjected stepping in front of him, "Your going to back to Roxanne after all the things said about her? Why?"

He sighed grabbing my shoulders, "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well," I gave it some thought, "No, but if you go, I have guess that I have to come too."

"Wait, What? Why would do that? Your free to go."

"I know, but in reality I have nothing to go back to," He stared at me puzzled.

I sighed, "I may be Jay Lakeview from Channel 5 news, but when you found me I had just been fired. I have nothing to go back to." I shrugged my shoulders, "So why not, maybe this might be my ticket back in."

"Fine," He decided releasing my shoulders, "but if something happens, you only have yourself to blame. And hey," He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she might have some clothes she can spare."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Is this-"

He sighed cutting me off as we stepped to one apartment door in particular, "Yes, this is Roxanne Ritchie's apartment. Just please, knock on the door."

"Okay, geez." I retorted irritated and lightly taped against the door a couple times.

"I'm coming." I heard he muffled voice from the other side.

"Who is it?" She called swinging the door in at the exact moment.

She stared at me, her annoyed look increasing at my appearance, "Can I help you?"

I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but all that came out was, "Uh.."

Megamind used this opportunity to come close to the doorway for her to see.

She instantly groaned, "Not you."

She attempted to slam the door, but he blocked it with his boot, "Wait, I need your help!"

She sighed, "You know, just when I thought you could go any lower. You find," Her gaze shifted to me, "some random girl wandering the streets to get me to answer the door."

I glared at her, "No, it's not like that. Please, just listen to me." He begged speaking before I had said something I would have probably regretted.

She sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

" Tighten's turned evil-"

"Congratulations, one of you genius plans has back fired on you." She cut him off sarcastically, "And why did my door man let you up?"

He immediately reached into his pocket pulling out a small glowing blue cube, 'So that's what happened?'

She gasped swiping away the cube, "Carlos." It was her turn to glare as she once again attempted to push him off the door, but he pushed harder back.

"What are you- No!" He begged making her suddenly halt, "I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

He sighed, "Because you're the smartest person I know."

'She doesn't really deserve it.' I thought still glaring at her, but nether her nor him noticed.

She sighed and finally opened the door all the way letting us both in, "You can't hide here."

"Copper should have worked, why didn't copper work? It worked perfectly well last time." He rambled grabbing one of the many papers dangling from her ceiling.

"Copper? You're not making any sense."

I was to busy intently scanning around the room seeing at all the papers, 'Didn't he-.'

"Look, if we don't find Tightens weakness, he'll destroy the whole city." That broke me away from my thoughts as he sauntered over in her direction, gesturing toward the window she was standing in front of.

They both shifted there gaze out into the damaged city being currently damaged by Tighten.

There was a long pause, giving her some time to think it over, "Okay," She decided, " how can I help?"

"Find answers, you knew Metroman best. Did he have a cave, a hideout, a fortress of some sort? Anything that would give us clues?" He asked staring intently at the paper that he had grabbed earlier.

"Well, there is one place I know."

"What is it?" I asked thinking now of all times would be good time to speak up.

She stared at me for a minute with that almost annoying look in her eyes suddenly returning, "He had this old abandoned school house just north of the city, it's not that hard to find." She replied as if I didn't affect her in anyway.

"That's a start, maybe we can find some answers there." Megamind replied optimistic blind about the secret sparks between me and her.

"I can drive you there if you like?" She replied gazing at me at what almost seemed as a warning glare.

"No, the invisible car will do just fine." He replied still clearly not aware.

He suddenly gazed at me and eyes lit up instantly , "Roxanne would you mind giving Jay some extra clothes?"

She blankly stared at me, "Sure."

Once she strode out of the room and out of sight I fought back a glare, 'What does he see in her?'**

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. ^-^ See ya next time.**


End file.
